The Way We Were
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Teneniel Djo is marrying into a new life and new expectations. Is she really ready to be the Queen Mother of Hapes? TenenielxIsolder, hints of TenenielxLuke. Set after 'The Courtship of Princess Leia.'


Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. I highly doubt he would take the time to sue me, but I don't own it.

Look, I can write something that's not anime. Aren't you all shocked?

* * *

**The Way We Were  
**by Shimegami-chan

* * *

_a glittering sky and  
Your voice  
With both hands spread out  
I want to feel it_

The hidden worlds of Hapes were a treasure hidden from the galaxy for many years: planets of unspeakable beauty and unparalleled technology. The Hapan people had bred themselves and their worlds for beauty and efficiency. No Hapan could ever be deemed ugly, nor could its rulers be faulted for leading their people through decades of oppression.

But then, reflected a pensive Teneniel Djo, beauty was only in the eye of the beholder.

Teneniel was not Hapan, nor did she wish she could ever be. On some worlds she would most certainly be considered beautiful in an exotic and athletic kind of way, but to her physical beauty was not an issue. When dressed in her finest Dathomiran robes and helm--for Teneniel was a Dathomiran warrior, born and bred--she felt attractive. She felt like _herself._

The robes had been replaced for her today by a soft white gown and a matching veil to hide her face. Teneniel didn't see the practicality of the tradition--why should she hide who was? Still, the maids had insisted. The Queen-to-be could not be wed in even Teneniel's finest garments, and she could not ask for a traditiona' Dathomiran wedding. As Prince Isolder's fiancée she held great power, and yet not enough to control her own destiny; to hold tight to the last shreds of her culture's identity that were slipping away.

She didn't want to do this anymore.

_A sparkling promenade both hands put together  
I want you to listen to various things  
There was a lot of unspoken love  
Puppy love, I wonder? My heart aches_

Had it been a wrong decision, that whirlwind courtship, she wondered? The witches did choose their husbands in the wink of an eye...but never had a man been chosen that carried such a weight with him. As newly-christined Princess of Dathomir (even if through pure luck), Teneniel hadn't the knowledge how to protect her own homeworld, much less a cluster of sixty-three. It made her ill to think about it; made her ill to know that billions of lives were in her hands. Hands that had so recently been stained with blood and continued to haunt her with images of the deeds they had performed.

And then there was Isolder. She was certain that she felt for him deeply, but how deeply? Certainly enough to sacrifice everything she'd ever known to come to this alien planet with him; where she was an outcast, where she was hated. Sometimes Teneniel still wished it had been Luke who had whisked her away, not this prince who expected far too much.

_Somewhere a station home to go over  
You waved your hand with a light smile  
Like that afternoon return trip  
That the glowing sunset was radiant_

The young woman sighed as she gazed into the mirror, dismayed at the unfamiliar figure that stared back at her. "I liked the way we were," she said aloud, "when it was just you and me." Her...and Isolder? Maybe it was love. It had certainly seemed that way; for she had never been more content than when they shared time together on Dathomir. Even the first visit to Hapes had been tolerable because of his presence...and Leia and Han's wedding on Coruscant had nearly brought tears to her grey eyes.

She did not have time to consider as a courtier stepped into the room. "The wedding ceremony will begin shortly, Your Highness. Please follow me."

Teneniel could not help but hesitate and glance into the mirror again, imagining the Hapan gown tranforming into Dathomiran robes, the elaborate twisting hairstyle into traditional warrior's braids, the tiara into an elaborately decorated helm. _Who is this person who pretends to be me?_ she wondered.

This is the path I have chosen, Teneniel reminded herself, and knew that it was true. _The person I will be...a kind, efficient ruler, knowing mother, loving wife. Loyal friend. Have I really changed, or merely redirected my efforts?_ She allowed the girl to lead her through the winding halls to a huge stage with a dias, and observed her close family and friends waiting for her. Augwynne, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, their droids, several of the witches from the Singing Mountain Clan...and Luke. He saw her enter first and smiled warmly, making Teneniel realize with a start that even under the glitter of the court, she had not changed in his eyes. Had not changed in the eyes of Han, or Leia, or Augwynne, the people who mattered most.

_A glittering sky and  
Your voice  
With both hands spread out  
I want to feel it  
My feelings  
Like reaching them  
With both hands spread out  
Catch them_

She saw Isolder standing there, wearing a half-cape and silk pants. His golden hair was tied back and he met her fiery eyes with his, offering her a gentle smile.

_This is my destiny. This is where the Force has led me, and it will continue to show me the way. _

_Whether it be Queen, Princess, mother, wife...or just Teneniel..._

_This is who I will be._

Her eyes swept over the smiling crowd and stopped on Isolder, joy written on his face, and she knew it to be true.

_This...is who I am._

_-end-_

* * *

A/N: inset lyrics are from Ranma 1/2: Kagayaku Sora to (Kimi no Koe)/A Glittering Sky (And Your Voice)


End file.
